


Geleia

by julietstrange



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"- Você gosta de geleia?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geleia

**Author's Note:**

> Drabbles escrita para o desafio Retalhos da comunidade [lservice](http://lservice.livejournal.com/). As palavras foram **outono, caramelo** e **baú** , dadas por Rhay.

Afonso passou pelo buraco que fizera na cerca de arame farpado, carregando uma bola feita de meia-calça feminina e uma caixa de madeira de lei. Sebastião o esperava no quintal. - Por que demorou tanto?

\- Fui pegar uma coisa. - O mais alto devolveu-lhe a bola com tecido escapando do invólucro e estendeu o baú. - Fiz para você.

Era pequena, do tamanho de um peão. De madeira escura, lixada e envernizada, sem adornos. As dobradiças e o fecho eram velhos, mas funcionavam perfeitamente. - Não acredito que foi você que fez.

\- Pois foi. Seu Mané disse que foi a melhor coisa que fiz desde que comecei o curso. - Afonso se sentia orgulhoso.

Sebastião olhou em volta. - Quero fazer algo pra você também. - No quintal havia um abacateiro, um mamoeiro, laranjeiras e damasqueiros. - Você gosta de geleia?

\- Sim, claro.

O menor deixou os objetos no chão de terra e estendeu seu corpo até apanhar alguns damascos que julgou maduros. - Me ajuda aqui. - E entregou cinco frutas para o vizinho. Pegou a bola e o baú, rumando em seguida para a cozinha. Lá, depositou o que carregava na mesa. Afonso vinha logo atrás. - Põe na pia.

Forrou o fundo de uma pequena panela com água da torneira, jogou açúcar e os damascos previamente cortados. Mexia a mistura com colher de pau, em fogo alto. O vizinho alternava sua visão do aspirante a cozinheiro com a bola velha passada de uma mão à outra. Parecia uma cabeça de boneca com um tufo de cabelo. Se lembrava da primeira vez que ela rolou para o seu quintal e Sebastião tentou passar pelos arames, ficando preso. Eram vizinhos desde sempre, mas depois que o soltou da armadilha da barreira que separava os terrenos, nunca mais se separaram. Não entendia porque era assim só com ele, já que tinha mais quatro irmão e um monte de amigos na escola. - Se você quiser, eu arrumo uma bola melhor.

\- Eu gosto dessa. - Desligou o fogo e pôs a panela quente na mesa com a colher de pau dentro. - Deu errado.

Afonso olhou o conteúdo e com o talher, raspou um pouco, suspendendo no alto, fazendo com que o doce levemente alaranjado se repuxasse até que o fio de caramelo se partiu.

\- Acho que foi pouco damasco. - Resmungou o pequeno anfitrião desapontado. Se sentou em frente ao outro e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos, fixando com pesar a colher com sua monstruosidade.

\- Acho que foi muito açúcar. - O vizinho, entre assopros, tentava experimentar o melado sem se queimar. - Da próxima você acerta.

Sebastião se animou a sorrir. - Vem amanhã, depois da aula.

Afonso iria, mesmo se não tivesse um motivo.

**Author's Note:**

> Outono é considerada a estação das frutas, mas (um grande MAS aqui) as frutas de baga (amora, framboesa, blueberry), propícias para se fazer geleias são frutas de primavera. Fui atrás de alguma fruta que desse para usar e só achei damasco. Então o outono está implícito aí. Acho que de resto, está bem na cara...


End file.
